Weekend at Florian's
Weekend at Florian's is one of the final missions Ray Boccino gives Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, Niko uses the help of Ray's aquintance, Talbot Daniels and Roman Bellic to find Florian Cravic, a man he suspects killed his friends the Bosnian Wars, one of the two men Niko has spent ten years looking for. Walkthrough Once you're nearing the end of Ray's missions, Ray gives you a call and throws you a "bone". He tracked down Florian Cravic, a man Niko suspects betrayed the military unit. Niko automatically calls Roman to help him locate Talbot, a stranger that knows the location of Florian. Drive with Roman to Star Junction, Algonquin. During the ride over, Roman tells Niko that he sometimes plays cards with Talbot. Roman and Niko find Talbot on a busy street in Star Junction looking at a canvas. An in-game cutscene shows Roman and Niko talking to Talbot, they then all get into any four-door car of your choice. Drive to Florian's apartment near the corner of Ivy Drive South & Pyrite Street, Middle Park West with Talbot's help and watch the cutscene. When you reach Florian's apartment, when it tells you to stop in the marker, you may get out of the car and Roman and Talbot will follow. You will be able to kill Talbot without failing the mission. But this can only be done before you walk/drive into the marker at Florian's place and after Talbot tells you to stop. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up Roman *Go and see Talbot *Follow Talbot's directions to find Florian's apartment Video Walkthrough Deaths *Talbot Daniels (optional) - Can be killed before entering Florian's place. This will only cause Ray to mention that Talbot owed him money. Trivia * If Niko does not follow Talbot's direction's, Talbot will be lost and the mission will fail. * The title Weekend at Florian's ''is based on the movie ''Weekend at Bernie's since Florian insists that his name has changed to Bernie. *If the player brings up his cellphone while Talbot is giving directions, a message will pop up in the top left corner of the screen, telling the player to "Put your cell phone away and listen to Talbot". *If the player fails the mission by killing Talbot before reaching Florian's apartment, the message "Talbot is dead, you are no closer to finding Florian Cravic." appears. A brief cutscene of Roman telling Niko there will be more oppurtunities shows, and Niko will be put in front of the Middle Park East Safehouse in a white Dilettante. *During or by the end of this mission, The Lost and Damned storyline would be over. *Several in game hours after the player completes this mission, U.L Paper will call Niko, saying on the phone "So I heard you found the big bad wolf you're after, Bernie Crane the muscle Mary? Come on." to which Niko replies "Fuck You". U.L Paper tells Niko that he is supposed to be looking for Darko, not Florian, and will be in touch. *Even though this mission is given by Ray Boccino it instead gives progression to Roman's mission instead of Ray's. Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions